


Memories

by NightWriter93



Series: Of Fire and Ice [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Danny is legal age, Light Angst, M/M, Past Lovers, Recovered Memories, Renfield's Syndrome, Superstition, tagged underage just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: Danny's been pledged by dreams of a figure, one that brings him confusion and pain. Only when he talks to Clocksworth does he find out who this figure was and what ties he had to one cheesehead by the name of Vladimir Masters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> well hellloooo there. So I've actually written stories for this Fandom before but I've never actually posted any. So everyone would be a dear and tell me what you think would be wonderful. 
> 
> A little background real quick like. Danny is SEVENTEEN in this. Okay? Okay.
> 
> Enjoy

A young man covered in a hooded cloak panted as he ran through the crowded alleyways, jumping over boxes and people as he heard yelling and shouting behind him. The man turned and smiled before the hood flew off, showing snow-white hair and green eyes, the man stopped and let out a laugh before he pulled the hood up and took off again.

He didn’t stop until he arrived at a large house and knocked on the door, he bounced on the balls of his feet before the door opened to an older man with long black hair and red eyes. A thin eyebrow was arched before the man stepped aside, letting the other in. 

Once the white-haired man was inside and the door was closed; he pushed against the door and his lips claimed by the others. “Shouldn’t be here” was grumbled into the kiss as a knee was pushed between the young man’s legs. The older man pulled away before he kissed down to his neck and licked over his pulse that only quickened. 

“I know” he breathed out in pants before he reached up and tangled his fingers in the long black hair “But I can’t help it” he mumbled as he tilted his head to the left and arched when he felt a soft kiss before they were suddenly laying on a soft bed “If you didn’t want me here. You would have kicked me out” he pointed out as the older man pulled back, his red eyes bright almost like they were glowing. 

He smiled softly when he heard the man swallow. “You know I’m willing” the white-haired man stated as he tilted his head again “You’re hungry. I trust you” he smiled and pulled the older man’s head down to his neck, he shivered at the light kiss and as he felt arms wrap around him, he only had a second to think before he felt a sharp pain on the side of his neck before it numbed to pleasure.

* * *

Icy blue eyes snapped open before Danny shot up with a cry, he grabbed his neck and panted as he checked it but found nothing. He swallowed thickly before he jumped when his alarm went off for school, he turned it off and stood on shaky legs before he slowly got dressed.

“Hold on. You dreamt about Vlad?” Tucker asked at lunch with an eyebrow arched as he took a bite into his surprise meat sandwich while ignoring the disgusted look from Sam. “Isn’t that…weird?”

“No that’s the thing. It wasn’t Vlad” Danny stated as he ran his hands through his hair “It was Plasmius” Danny looked up from the table to see two very concerned looks, his friends looked at each other before facing Danny.

“Plasmius. You were dreaming about Plasmius?” Sam double checked as Danny nodded and rubbed his face “What happened again?” 

Danny groaned defeated “For the last time. I was running through some alleyways to a large house, when I knocked on the door it opened to Plasmius. He brought me inside and bit my neck”

Sam nodded “And that’s when you woke up?” She asked and hummed when Danny nodded “Is this the first dream of him?” 

“Sam the hell?” Tucker stated as Danny frowned and leaned back, he ignored the two out as he thought about it; was it the time he dreamt of him or the first he remembered. 

Danny looked up at them when he found his answer “No. It’s not. I-I’ve had a dream about Plasmius before; when we first fought” Danny explained as he looked between his friends who stopped yelling at each other “I didn’t think anything about it honestly. We were going over the Witch Trials in class and I…” he stopped before he rubbed his hand over his face. 

Sam and Tucker glanced at each other when they noticed his hands were shaking “It was a nightmare” Danny mumbled lowly “Everything was on fire, my lungs and eyes burned. I couldn’t find my way out of the fire, there was yelling and screaming of ‘demon’ and ‘witch’” Danny let out a shaky sigh “Someone was yelling ‘Beloved, run’ it was Plasmius, he was surrounded by flames and…I woke up” he mumbled as he glanced at his friends.

 

Danny couldn’t get that dream out of his head, it’s been weeks and yet no matter what he did, it came back to haunt him; he sighed deeply as he sat on top the tallest building he could find in Amiry Park, which really wasn’t that high, but it kept people on the streets from seeing him as Phantom.

He sighed again as he pulled his feet up and wrapped his arms around his legs, leaning his head on his knees he watched the city; the same city he protected and yet was hated by. He didn’t react when he saw the blue breath pass in front of his eyes before he felt something drop beside him. 

“Why do you look sad?” 

Danny looked over and found the Box Ghost sitting next to him, Danny sighed and rubbed his face “Just…I have a lot going on man. Just when I think I have a hold of this, I’m having strange dreams” he finished and looked at the clear sky. 

“Dreams?” The ghost asked before he looked up as well “Dreams of you or Phantom” he asked as he continued to look up, he ignored the stare he was getting and he sighed “Every ghost was once human. Even Phantom and Plasmius; were once human” 

“You…” Danny started before he stopped and licked his lips, he turned to him and took a breath “Do you remember when you were…ya know, alive?” 

The ghost nodded and sighed “I remember bits and pieces. I don’t remember what my name was but I remember how I died” the ghost turned his red eyes to Danny “I was a mover and died when boxes fell on me” the two stared at each other before the ghost drifted up to standing.

“So then the dreams…” He started as he drifted up as well, he felt a weight settle in his stomach and a chill surround him that wasn’t his core. 

“Is Phantom’s past life, BEWARE!” the ghost stated before he vanished, leaving a confused ghost floating in the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

“Phantom’s past life? Really Danny?” Jazz stated as she arched an eyebrow at her brother pacing in her bedroom, he came right home and decided to talk to the only other person he trusted. 

“I mean, think about it.” He started as he bit his nails “When a human die they become ghosts, right?” He asked before he continued talking without giving her a chance to say anything “So if the Box Ghost was a person before he died, then So was Phantom and Plasmius” he finished and turned to face his sister.

“Danny, you  _ are _ Phantom’s past. Phantom is  _ you _ ” she stated as she shook her head, why wasn’t her brother listening to her. She groaned when Danny shook his head and huffed “Fine then, go to that time guy and see what he thinks” 

Danny blinked before he smacked himself in the forehead “Clockwork! Why didn’t I think of that?” He stated before he turned invisible and sank through the floor. 

Danny headed through the ghost portal and on his way to Clockwork lair, he was nervous but he needed to understand where these dreams were coming from. He floated in and looked around before he smiled when he found the ghost floating in his adult form. 

“I was wondering when you would show up, young Phantom” he stated as he shifted to his elder form “Here about the dreams I take it?” 

Danny blinked confused “How did you know?” He asked as he walked up to him. 

“You forget I know everything past, present and future” Clockwork stated as he shifted to his child form “I know it was only a matter of time, as your powers mature and you awaken more of your core” Clockwork shifted to his adult form and waved his hand which turned on the largest clock he used as a looking mirror “Phantom’s memories were bound to surface” 

Danny turned to the clock and watched as it shimmered and showed a young man with snow white hair standing next to a tall man with long black hair, the man looked of high status while the younger one looked to be in the class just below the man. The man took the white-haired man’s hand which caused them to look up. 

 

_ “You know what they say about me” The black haired man stated as he didn’t look down at the other as he kept talking “How I’m a monster”  _

_ “You’re not a monster, at least not to me” the white haired man stated as he looked up and stood in front of the other “I don’t care what they say about you” he smiled as the older cupped his cheek with his free hand and tilted his head up.  _

_ “Daniel, you’re a fool” the older stated before he leaned down and pressed his lips against the younger “But you’re my fool”  _

_ Daniel chuckled as he kissed back before he mumbled “Vlad, why don’t we run away? I’ll follow you anywhere”  _

_ “I know you will my Phantom” Vlad smiled down at him before he kissed him and moved down to his neck, Vlad wrapped his arms around the younger man before he sank his teeth into his neck and held him close. Danny moaned and stepped closer to the older man before he pulled away “We’re bonded forever my Phantom”  _

 

Danny blushed and looked over at Clockworth who was smirking “You see…” the ghost started as he waved his hand and the image shifted “The two of you have been bonded for centuries” as the time ghost spoke, different images of Danny and Vlad appeared each one enemies in some way. “Over time the two of you have became enemies, but have not lived long enough or around each other enough for your memories to surface” 

Danny turned to the floating ghost and swallowed against the emotions that rose “So does…does Vlad know?” 

“He hasn’t arrived so it’s best to assume he doesn’t. At least not that he is aware” Clockwork stated as he held up a old bony finger “Think back to all the times that Plasmius wanted you by his side, each time was his subconscious taking over” 

Danny licked his lips “Will the dreams stop?” He felt his heart drop when the time ghost shook his small head. 

“They will only get worse” 

* * *

Danny rubbed his face as he sat on his bed, he didn’t understand this but he decided that he should probably go talk to Vlad about it. He pressed his hand against his chest when his heart started to race, just the thought of Vlad was making his heart speed up like never before. He shook his head before he stood up.

Danny quickly transformed and phased out of his room and took off, he arrived to Vlad’s manor; he licked his lips before he transformed back to his human side and ringed the doorbell. Danny shifted on his feet as he waited, he frowned as the door didn’t open, maybe Vlad was out; after all he was a CEO of a company, he sighed as he decided to just leave. 

It was stupid to come here, he went to leave when he heard the door start to open. He quickly transformed and phased out before he watched as the door opened and an older lady standing in the doorway, she was dressed in a set of lacy pajamas under a robe; her hair was a mess and she arched a bitchy eyebrow. Danny felt his stomach flip as he watched her “There isn’t anyone out here” she called inside before she grabbed the newspaper she paused before looking back “Vlad?” 

Danny floated away and watched as Vlad Masters came out in his normal suit, he looked around before pink mist escaped his lips; blue eyes narrowed before he looked around. Danny felt his stomach flip again before a heavy weight settled as Vlad turned to the woman and guided her back inside.

Danny turned and flew home as quick as he could, he landed in his bedroom and covered his mouth as tears ran down his face. Why was he crying? Why was he so upset seeing that woman in Vlad’s house? He returned to Danny and slowly sank to his knees, he hated this.


	3. Chapter 3

Vlad Masters frowned as he came back through his door, he knew there was a ghost outside his house but he couldn’t see them. Maybe they were just passing? He shook his head and turned to his intern. 

“Melissa, I don’t know how you act in Spain. But in the United States, we don’t answer the door in our pajamas” he explained as he arched a black eyebrow, she blinked and looked down at herself. 

“No?” She asked as she turned and looked over herself like there wasn’t a problem. Vlad rubbed his face and took a calming breath. 

“No. Now go change so we can finally start the day” he stated as she smiled at him and headed upstairs, once she was gone did he speak again “Who was outside my manor?” 

“It appeared to been the Ghost Child” Skulker stated as he floated down through the ceiling “He changed just before that human woman opened the door. He looked like he was going to be sick when he saw her” Skulker commented as Vlad frowned. 

Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose when images flashes in his mind of having Phantom pinned under him and moaning. Vlad shook his head. 

“Shall I go after him?” Skulker asked as Vlad held up a hand. 

“Leave him. He’ll return” Vlad stated as he headed upstairs only to groan “Melissa, that is not dress code appropriate” Skulker snorted before he flew off to do…whatever he did when not needed. 

 

Normally Vlad was right about Danny coming back, normally; but this time Danny didn’t come back. It was close to three and a half months when Vlad got a phone call from Jack asking him to watch Danny and Jazz while him and Maddie went to a convention. 

Dreams of Phantom haunted Vlad, each one was different; some was them cuddling, of them sitting under the stars, then there was the ones that lingered. The dreams where he had Phantom under him, pinned and moaning his name; he knew it was wrong but it felt so right. 

He happened to have one of those dreams the day Fenton’s arrived, Vlad was up since four am due to his dream and by the time the Fenton’s arrived he’s been up for five hours. Vlad opened his door at the loud knocks and gave a fake smile when he saw Jack and Maddie “Jack. Maddie” he stated as he glanced at the two and then behind them but he only saw Jazz “How good to see you, please, come in” he stated as he held open the door and watched the two walk in. 

Jazz has to practically drag Danny inside, and by the look of Danny; he wasn’t sleeping well. Vlad turned his attention to Jack and Maddie, he stared at them while they fussed over Danny; Vlad frowned and wondered when his thing for Maddie died, he felt nothing towards her and  _ everything  _ towards Danny. 

Danny frowned from where he sat in the back of the RV, he didn’t want to go to Vlad’s, he’s been avoiding it for months; trying to focus on ghost fighting and trying to pass his classes. He hasn’t been back since he saw that woman and he almost upchucked, his stomach didn’t stop hurting for weeks afterwards neither did his chest.

 

Danny sighed as he was pulled out of the RV and into the manor, he jumped when his mom was suddenly in his face making sure that he would be fine and cupped his face. It took all Danny had not to flinch when his mom touched the fresh mark on his face he was hiding with makeup. 

Danny waved them off and sighed before Jazz came up and Danny held a hand up “Jazz please. I’m tired and just want to go to bed” he stated before she frowned. 

“You have makeup on” she stated which caused Danny’s shoulders to stiffen, Vlad arch an eyebrow as he watched the siblings “Take it off” 

“Leave me alone” he snapped as he made himself intangible as Jazz reached for him. He came back and glared before he walked away.

“Come you two, I’ll show you to your rooms” Vlad stated as he led them up the stairs, he showed Jazz her room first before leading Danny down the hall; he opened the door across from his own bedroom and stated “Here you are Daniel” he arched an eyebrow when Danny shivered before he walked away. 

 

Danny stayed in his room the whole day, he ignored both Vlad and Jazz when they tried to get him out. He laid in the overly soft bed and curled up as his stomach and chest burned; he panted softly as the burning never stopped. 

Danny finally couldn’t take the burning and transformed before he phased down into Vlad’s lab, unknowingly setting off alarms to the said billionaire, who transported into his lab as Plasmius and watched as Danny struggled to get the portal open, frost forming on his arms and back before he floated through.

Plasmius followed Phantom as he landed on Clockwork lair and stumbled up to the time ghost only to sink to his knees “You certainly are stubborn, young Phantom” he stated before he leaned on his staff in his adult form “The pain won’t just go away, as I explained” he shook his old head “It’s rude to hover Plasmius” 

Phantom looked over his shoulder and saw Plasmius appear, Red eyes glanced at him before looking at the Time Ghost “Here about the dreams?” The ghost asked as a smirk pulled on his young face “It’s about time”

 

“So let me get this straight” Plasmius stated as he sat on a couch in the Time Lair with a passed out Phantom on his chest “Daniel and I are bonded together and will be reincarnated to meet every time one of us dies?” He began as he arched an eyebrow “And our dreams are our memories” 

“Basically” Clockwork smirked as he leaned against his staff “You’re taking this much better than Young Phantom, even though he did know longer” 

“And his core?” The billionaire asked as he glanced down at the sleeping teen again. 

“Connected to his emotions, as is yours” The ghost sighed “But you should know that Vladimir, now return Young Phantom to the living world and talk with him. The dreams will only get worse” 

 

Vlad didn’t look at Danny once as he left and returned to his house. He only glanced down at the teen in his arms once Vlad was in Danny’s borrowed room; he turned heel and carried him across the way and into his own bedroom, carefully lifting the covers Vlad laid Danny down and removed his socks and shoes before he changed himself into a pair of sleeping clothes and climbed in the bed with him. 

Vlad noticed how…right this felt, laying in bed with Danny, holding him close. Vlad sighed and closed his eyes as he felt himself relax for the first time in months.


	4. Chapter 4

Harsh pants filled the air as the white haired man ran through the woods behind the burning manor, the smoke burned his lungs and made it hard for him to breath. He glanced back and slowed down, the whole manor was up in flames, he felt his eyes sting as his throat started to close against the rise of emotion.

His love was gone. 

Trapped in the flames of the manor that the village set on fire, why? All because he was different, they called him a monster; the man sank to his knees as he grabbed his chest and hunched over, his cries echoed through the woods as he let out all his pain, his cries slowly died when he heard feet running up to him. 

“There he is!” 

“Daniel! Thank the gods we found you” 

“It’s okay, the monster is gone. That demon will never touch you again” 

He lifted his head and glared at the man standing in front of him “Monster? Demon?” He mumbled as he felt his eyes burn, he slowly stood up “He loved me!” He snapped as he glared harder. 

“Daniel, he didn’t love you. He was just using you for your blood. He was a blood sucking monster” another person called out as they tried stepping closer to him, he shook his head and stepped back. 

“You don’t know! You know nothing about him!” He stated as he grabbed his white hair and hunched over as everyone stepped closer “Leave me alone” he mumbled as the townspeople continued to step closer “ _ Leave me alone” he stated louder as they still stepped closer “I said…”  _

 

“Leave me alone!” Danny yelled as he struggled against whatever was holding him down, he gasped for air as he continued to struggle, his eyes blurry and unseeing as he held his hand against something very warm and solid. He panted heavily as he tried focusing on the muffled words buzzing in his ear. 

“Daniel. Calm down. It’s just me; it’s just a dream” 

Danny stopped fighting against whatever was above him and blinked until his vision cleared; when it did he found himself under Vlad, the older man between his thighs, pinning one arm to the bed and Danny’s other arm pushed against Vlad’s solid and bare chest with his long silver hair down and draped over one shoulder, almost touching his heaving chest.

“That’s it, Little Badger. Deep breaths” Vlad coached as he stayed where he was over him and covered Danny’s hand with his own over his chest “It’s just a dream” 

Danny sniffed as he felt his eyes sting, he looked up at Vlad and shook his head “N-no” he mumbled as he felt the tears run down his temples and into his hair “It wasn’t a dream. I-I…you…” he swallowed as he tried forming a sentence. Before a loud sob came from his throat instead, Vlad gently removed his hand from his chest and laid next to him; he pulled Danny close and let the young man cry against him neck. 

Vlad has never been more thankful that his bedroom was sound proof than when Danny woke him up screaming, it was the most heartbreaking sound he’s ever heard. Then he started yelling to be left alone and Vlad knew instantly he was trapped in a night terror, Vlad had a feeling he knew what it was about. 

His own dream was nothing but flames and how the smoke was suffocating him, his ghost core was flames so he was never afraid of fire; but in his dream he was terrified, but not for himself, for someone else he couldn’t protect. 

Vlad gently pulled Danny away and looked down at him, his eyes glowing slightly green which caused his own glow slightly red “Daniel, Clockwork…” 

“I know” Danny sniffed as he didn’t break eye contact “I came here to talk to you a while ago but…” he mumbled as he finally looked away. 

“You left, Skulker told me” Vald stated as he cupped his cheek and made Danny look at him “Why did you leave?” 

“You…there was a woman” he mumbled which had Vlad sigh. 

“Ah yes, well that was Melissa. She was an intern from Spain, apparently they seem to find it acceptable to answer the door in their pajamas” Vlad stated as he gave Danny a smirk “You didn’t think I was with her did you?” He asked and chuckled when Danny blushed “That explained why your core was causing you pain” Danny blushed darker and looked away. 

Vlad chuckled again and mumbled “How silly my boy” before he cupped his cheek and made him look at him again “Don’t you know you’re mine?” He asked as he leaned down, his eyes bright red as he stared into bright green. 

“Say it again?” Danny whispered as he pressed himself against Vlad and started to lean up. 

Vlad stopped close enough to Danny’s face that their lips brushed when he spoke “You’re mi-” Vlad started before a loud banging on his bedroom door caused the two to blink and blue stared at blue for a moment before they both jumped away from each other panting heavily. 

Vlad looked over at his door when it was pounded on again followed by Jazz’s muffled voice calling for Vlad, the older man ran his hand through his hair to tame it before he walked up and opened his door just enough for his body to fit “Yes. Jasmine? What do I owe you pounding on my door this early for?” He asked annoyed as he arched an eyebrow when her eyes traveled over his chest before she blushed. 

“I can’t find Danny” she looked away from him as he chuckled. 

“I’m sure young Daniel is fine. He’s probably out flying around since he has more freedom here than in the city; it’s good for him” he stated with a smirk before it fell when Jazz turned to him. 

“He hates you. You know that right? Don’t act like you know what’s good for him” before she turned and left, Vlad closed the door and turned to find himself alone in his bedroom. 

“Yes I know” he mumbled to himself before he shook his head to start the day. 

 

Vlad was trapped in his office all day with phone calls and meetings with other important people, he didn’t see Danny or Jazz once since the morning. Vlad sighed when he finally had a moments peace to sit back and think about what happened this morning. 

He told Danny he was his, and worse yet…

He almost kissed Danny. 

Now Danny was of legal age of consent. But that’s not what bothered him actually, it was the fact that he didn’t have control of his body; Plasmius did. And added to the fact that he wanted to kiss Danny, he wanted to do much more than kiss him.

Vlad removed his glasses and ran a hand over his face before he replaced them. He paused when he saw a sandwich on his desk that definitely wasn’t there before along with his favorite chips and drink; he frowned and knew that Skulker wasn’t even in the human world at the moment nor would he do something that genuine. He smiled lightly and stated “Thank you Daniel” before he quickly ate and got back to work. 

 

By the time Vlad finished all his work for the day it was going on eleven at night; he stood up and stretched before he teleported to his bedroom. He made his way to his ensuite bathroom and started the shower; he stripped quickly and removed his hair from his ponytail. Vlad shuttered as he ran his hand through his hair and shook out the stiff hairstands, he stepped in and made quick work of washing his body and hair. 

Once he was finished he dressed himself in loose pajama pants and stepped out into his bedroom while towel drying his hair. He paused when he saw the pink mist pass through his lips; pulling the towel off his face he found himself looking at Danny who was sitting on his bed. “Daniel?” 

Danny rubbed his neck and glanced up at him “I-I didn’t” he started before he licked his lips “I don’t want to be alone” he mumbled lowly as he looked away and blushed “I’m scared to go to sleep” he whispered and it was only thanks to Vlad super hearing that he even heard what he said.

Vlad blinked twice, taken back by the confession before he lightly smiled “It’s alright Daniel, have you showered yet?” He asked as he walked up to the bed, he kept the same smile on when Danny nodded “Well get in, I’ll be there in a jiffy” he stated as he continued to dry his hair. Once he was finished he dumped the towel in the hamper and headed to the bed, finding Danny already laying down. He climbed in and blinked again when Danny scooted over to him and wrap his arms around his right arm. “Dan-”

“Every time I go to sleep. You die” He mumbled lowly, sounding much younger than seventeen, Vlad gently pulled his arm out of Danny’s grip before he pulled him closer “Vlad?” 

“Sleep. I’ll be here in the morning; I promise you” he mumbled into his black hair, he smiled when he felt Danny’s arms wrap around him and blunt nails dig into his back slightly. Vlad didn’t know and didn’t care how long he stayed awake, as Danny slept soundly against him, he smiled to himself before he closed his eyes. Maybe, just maybe they both could get a nice night’s rest.


End file.
